Black Cat
by Marina Cea
Summary: What happens when a short-tempered and naive Amu rescues a stray cat from the streets? Summary Sucks..story is much better. CHAPTER 9 HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Shugo chara fanfic, none the less my first Amuto story! **

**Here are the ages~**

**Amuto- 16 **

**Ikuto- 17 **

**Rima- 16**

**Nadeshiko- 16**

**Utau- 17**

**Yaya- 15**

**Tadase- 16**

**Kukai- 17**

**Kairi- 16**

**Nagishiko- 16**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

* * *

><p>Amu sighed and tried her hardest to pay attention to the lesson being taught in class, but it was pretty difficult when your crush sat right across from you. He was none other then the adorable Hotori Tadase. His blond hair and violet eyes were enough to send any girl chasing after him, plus he was the most sweetest and kindest person ever. She'd known him ever since kindergarten, when he and another boy helped her after she'd gotten picked on by some of the other kids. While the other boy was busy beating the kids, Tadase comforted her until she felt better. Ever since then, she'd had a growing crush on the boy.<p>

Amu stared at Tadase with dreamy eyes. She would have stayed like that if she hadn't got smacked in the back of the head with a balled piece of paper. She winced and turned back to see her friend Rima glaring at her with a disapproving shake of the head.

Rima had been Amu's best friend since middle school, and she wasn't fond of Tadase at all. She thought it was pathetic how her friend always got tongue tied and nervous whenever he was around, plus the face that she made always caused her to feel a bit sick. Rima had also suspected that the boy was possibly gay(No offense?), seeing as he sometimes had a feminine attitude and such childish features.

Amu rolled her eyes at her friend and finally focused on the lesson in front of her. She litterally screamed when she saw that there were five long paragraphs written on the board that were meant to be copied on paper. She didn't even have her name on it yet. She started speed writing, glaring back and forth at the board while the other kids, including the teacher, sweatdropped and stared at her.

**~XOXOXO~**

"Why did you hit me with that paper?" Amu asked as her and Rima got their food and sat at their usual table in the cafeteria.

"You were making that stupid face again.." Rima mumbled as she bit into her chocolate chip cookie. They had this conversation almost everyday after class.

"I was not! And even if I were, then so what?"

"It makes me sick.." Rima glared at her friend, who flinched a little from the look and the harsh comment. That was one thing Amu hated about Rima. She always looked like she was in a foul mode, and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. When they first met, Rima was pretty harsh to Amu, even going so far as to slapping her. But of course they'd made up when Amu had remembered and wished her a happy birthday when not even her family did. Ever since, the two have been like sisters.

"Amu-chi!" Yelled a hyper voice as the owner of it glomped Amu hard enough to make her fall out of her seat. Rima held back a laugh as her friend Yaya squeezed Amu in a tight embrace. The girl had orange brownish hair that were pulled into pigtails ,which were tied by bows, and adorable brown eyes. Like Tadase, she had that childish feature that made guys fall for her. But her babyish attitude made her look a bit clueless sometimes. She had known Amu since their first year in middle school, and quickly grew fond of her. At first, her and Rima disliked each other and would often fight over the pink haired girl. But after a while they eventually opened up to each other and started sharing Amu.

"Yaya..I..can't..breath.." Amu managed to get out. Yaya blinked and loosened her grip on her friend. She took a seat next to her and started humming 'I'm a little teapot' to herself. Amu got up and returned to her seat, only to see Rima eating her cookie.

"Rima! I wanted that you know!" She hissed at her friend, who just shrugged and continued to eat. The two glared at each other until you could almost see static. Yaya sweatdropped and backed away a little. The glaring contest continued until their friends Nadeshiko and Utau walked up to the table with food trays in both their hands.

"Um..are we interrupting something?" Asked a nervous Nadeshiko. She had her long indigo colored hair pulled into it's usual ponytail. Her brown eyes sparkled with both concern and amuesment. Nadeshiko had met Amu in kindergarten, along with Tadase and her brother Nagihiko. She was the first to find out about her love for Tadase and promised to keep it a secret from him. At first, Amu suspected that she liked him since they were really close, but dropped the suspison when Nade gave advice on how to possibly win him over. She was always elegant and gentle, a bit like her brother. The two looked so much alike that Amu once mistaked Nagihiko for his sister and told him about her crush on Tadase.

Amu glared at Rima once more before going over to her friends. "Nade! Utau! Thank god you're here!" She smiled at both her friends before they all took their seats at the table.

"Hey Amu..I hear you were staring at Tadase again." Utau teased as Amu turned a bright red. Rima snickered, which earned a glare from Amu. Utau smiled and took a sip of her milk. She had long blond hair that was in pigtails and oddly purple colored eyes. Even though she had a cold attitude, she could sometimes be known as kind and caring, although it was rare to see that side of her. She also had a great figure and a beautiful singing voice. She had met Amu in middle school, although the two weren't friends, but more of rivals then. She had never liked Amu at first because she was a bit jealous of how many friends the girl had. Not to mention that she'd stole Tadase from her. She didn't have any love intrest in him, but they often played together when they were children. After Amu showed up, Tadase payed less and less attention to her until he finally forgot about her. Afterwards she was pretty cruel to Amu and the rest of her friends until the ending year of middle school, when Amu had helped her get over her fear of singing infront of people for a talent show. It was a sucess, and Utau and Amu became best friends, although others assume that they hate each other by the way they act to one another.

"Shut up! Geez.." Amu crossed her arms and looked away. Utau smirked and looked behind her friend.

"Oh, hi Tadase.." She said as Amu tensed up and her cheeks turned an even hotter red. She took a breath and turned with a smile on her face.

"Hi Tadase-kun.." Amu trailed off when she realized no one was there. The girls broke out in laughter and Amu frowned. Then, she took the pizza that was on her tray and threw it at Utau, who dodged it easily.

"Gah!" Amu's eyes widened as she stared at an embarrassed Tadase, who now had a pizza stain on his shirt. The girls only laughed harder, while Amu felt like dying right then and there.

**~XOXOXO~**

Ikuto winced as he ran down the narrow streets. All he could think about was getting away. Far far away.

"You can't run forever, runt!" Yelled one of the men that were currently chasing after Ikuto.

When he turned the corner, he let out an annoyed groan. It was a dead end! Surely he'd be caught now. Unless he found somewhere to hide...

"Damnit..where'd he go?" Asked a frustrated man as he looked around the alley. The other two men shrugged and began to search the narrow passageway, unaware of a sly figure moving towards the main street. Ikuto was hidden behind a dumpster, moving as slow and quietly as possible. This was his chance to escape, and any noises would foil his plans to- Aw shit! As if he jinxed himself, his foot crushed against a small cracked bottle, making it shatter under his weight. He quickly looked up to see a gun pointed to his face. His eyes grew wide as the man laughed and pulled back the trigger.

**~XOXOXO~**

Amu stared up at the sky and frowned. A few minutes ago the sky was clear and beautiful. Now it looked dark and depressing. She kept waiting for the rain to pour down.

"Amu, we're heading home. See you later?" Asked Nade as a black limo pulled up onto the curb. Amu nodded and her friend waved goodbye as she got into the car. Her brother Nagi smiled and waved at Amu too before getting in behind his sister. Amu waved back as the car drove off down the street. It was amazing how much Nagi had looked like his sister. Even for twins, it was a bit creepy. If he hadn't wore his long indigo hair down, people would assume he was Nade. Often others mistaked him as a girl, assuming he just had a flat chest. Amu had even told him about her crush on Tadase thinking he was Nade, but he promised to keep it secret. Although it took a while, she had finally been able to tell the two apart because of Nagi's eye color being a little darker then his sister's.

Amu opened the car door to her red convertible and got in. She quickly stuck the key in the ignition and raised the sunroof before driving off towards home. As she expected, it had begun to pour down raining. The whole seen was so depressing and emoish. It actually made her scared.

To take her mind off the subject, she turned on her radio. 'Kiss n Tell' by Kesha( I do not own) blared through the car, and Amu started singing along to the lyrics.

_'_

Listen to yourself you're a hot mess  
>St-st sutter through your words breaking a sweat<br>What's it gonna take to confess  
>What we both know<p>

Yeah I was outta town last weekend  
>You were feeling like a pimp around your lame friends<br>Now your little party's gonna end

Amu immediatly slammed down on the brakes as she saw something limp into the middle of the street. Her car swerved and came to a shrieking stop. She quickly got out of her car and ran back to where she'd seen the thing. Her eyes widened as a black cat that was soaking wet and wounded lay on the ground. Her first thought was that it was dead until she seen it weakly open it's eyes. It managed to get out a meow before dropping it's head back down. Amu coud feel tears forming in her eyes. How could someone be so cruel to such a poor animal?

Without thinking further, she gently picked the cat up and went back to her car. She revived the engine and started off towards home once again.

**~XOXOXO~**

Before Amu entered the house with the cat, she quickly checked inside to see if her parents were home. Sure enough, her dad was. He lay on the couch fast asleep, while her little sister Ami was sitting in front of the tv watching Hannah Montana.

"Ami, where's mom?" Amu asked, trying to avoid the popstar on tv that was singing 'You get the best of both worlds'. She knew her mom would disapprove of pets, seeing as she thought they were toublesome.

"She went out shopping." Ami answered, not even bothering to take her eyes away from the screen. Amu rolled her eyes and went back to her car and got the cat. She quickly scurried upstairs and into her room, making sure to lock the door behind her. She fetched a towel and spread it out on her bed before setting the cat down on it. Amu smiled as the cat wrapped it's tail around itself. She went to go get the first aid kit and started treating the cat's wounds. During the process, it had woke up a bit startled, but quickly calmed when Amu stroked it's fur. After a few minutes, she had sucessfully wrapped the feline's wounds.

She was too busy worrying about the cat that she didn't know her school uniform, (Which was a white short sleeved uniform shirt with a red tie, a red mini, white leg warmers, black fingerless gloves, and black converse) was completely soaked. So she changed into something more comfortable. The cat's head perked up and it stared at Amu before letting out a soft purr. She paid no attention to this though, and finished getting dressed. When she was done, she had on dark blue short shorts and a black shirt that said 'Rockstar' in red letters. She smiled and sat on her bed next to the cat, who immediatly jumped in her lap and rubbed against her. Amu giggled and pet the feline as it started the purr.

Then, for some reason, she started thinking about Tadase. They had been friends since kindergarten, although they were sometimes distant. He was always so nice to her, going out of his way to comfort her when no one else would. Amu smiled to herself until images of Rima and Utau came to mind. They teased her about having a crush on the boy, who Rima always called names behind his back.

Amu sighed and lay down on her bed with her arms and feet stretched out. The cat had jumped on her chest and was now looking at her with a concerned look in it's eyes.

"What am I gonna do..?" She asked the cat, even though she knew it would say anything back. If only the feline could talk to her and comfort her like Tadase..

Suddenly, a bright light started to glow from around the cat, making Amu wince. She tried to push the cat off her, but found it difficult to do since the cat had, for some reason, got heavier. All she could do was close her eyes and wait for it to be over. So that's exactly what she did.

When the light finally disappeared, Amu tried to lift herself up, but failed instantly. Something was holding her down. She opened her eyes to see a pair of blue ones staring at her. Obviously it was a boy, because she noticed that besides a bandage wrapped around his chest, he was shirtless.

Amu turned a deep red and stared at the boy. Not only was he shirtless, but he was in her room ontop of her!

The boy noticed her red cheeks and smirked. A very sexy one if I might add. He loosened his grip on her, but still didn't move.

"Yo.." He said boredly. Amu glared. He broke into her room and had her pinned down, and all he could say was "Yo?"

Before Amu could say or do anything, the boy leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw..I love Amuto so much! But anyways, that was my first chapter. Plus, in this story, Utau and Ikuto aren't related :( sorry<strong>

**Sorry if there are any typos in the story..and sorry if some of the characters are OOC? :(**

**Well that wraps it up I guess. Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Amu sat at her desk, a pissed off look covering her face. After what happened last night, she hardly got any sleep at all.

**~Flash Back~**

"Yo.." The blue haired boy said boredly. Amu glared. He broke into her room and had her pinned down, and all he could say was "Yo?"

Before Amu could say or do anything, the boy leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Amu's face become redder than a tomato. Some stranger had just taken her lip's virginity. He was a kissing rapist! But for some reason, she enjoyed it.

It felt like an hour passed until Amu finally snapped out of her trance. She shoved the boy off with an unknown amount of strength and jumped out of her bed. The blue haired boy just sat up on her bed, his face still keeping it's bored expression.

"You..you pervert!" She hissed while pointing her finger at him. She felt so..slutty. She'd changed infront of him and let him lay in bed with her, all while he was in the form of a cat.

_Maybe he's a perverted magician..that explains the whole cat thing..._

The boy sighed before getting up from the comfortable bed. He began walking towards Amu's , who was still to lost in thought to do anything about it. He backed her up to the wall and stared her down. Then, without warning, he let his hands explore Amu's body, from her firm shoulders to her hips.

Amu's face flushed even brighter at the touch of the boy's hand feeling all over her. His hands gently ran up and down her sides, which were extremely sensitive. He leaned down to nibble her ear, making her let out a sexy moan.

Before Amu could get anymore turned on, a thought came to her mind.

_Tadase..._

Amu's eyes widened. She couldn't do this to poor Tadase! What if they finally began going out, and then he found out about the cat boy? What would he think? What if Rima and the othrs found out? Then they would think she was some kind of cheap slut.

"Get..off!" Amu growled as she once again pushed the boy. This time, he looked shocked. "Get out of my house you stupid pervert!"

The boy stared at her for another moment before sighing and literally jumping out the window. Amu gasped and ran to the window. She looked down to see if there was any sign of a body, but there was nothing.

"Weird..."

**~End Flashback~**

"Amu...Amu..AMU!" Rima yelled her friend's name, making her snap out of her friends daydream. The pinkette's face was flushed, and there was a weird look on her face. Rima was confused. It wasn't the Tadase face..so could there be another?

"Sorry Rima, I was just..uh..remembering this movie I saw last night!" Amu quickly came up with an excuse, which wasn't a very good one.

"Was it a porno?" Rima asked, her arms folded over her chest. Amu's face went blank for a few seconds.

"Uh.."

Before Amu could continue with her excuses, Nade and Nagi walked into the room and took their seats next to their two friends. Nade politely waved, while Nagi shot a lovable smile towards Rima, who replied with a hateful glare.

_Poor Nagi.._

Amu wondered when her best friend would ever return Nagi love. He was so sweet to her, buying her nice things and complimenting her every minute. When everyone was against her, Nagi always took her side, not to mention taking her hateful remarks everyday and still not giving up.

"Y-You look nice today, Rima.." Nagi mumbled. Rima rolled her eyes and walked away. Amu and Nade shot each other a glance that they often shared when Rima dissed Nade.

"Alright class! Everyone take your seats!" Nikaidou sensei said before tripping over nothing and falling face first into the ground. The whole class erupted with laughter.

* * *

><p>Ikuto sighed and entered the cafe'. He hadn't got any sleep since last night's incident. After that pink haired girl kicked him out, he was left to wonder the streets. Couldn't she take a joke?<p>

He had to do alot of ducking and dodging, since _they_ were still out looking for him. He wasn't safe anywhere...and it was all her fault..

"What would you like sir?" A woman that stood on the other side of the counter in a apron and hat asked. Ikuto was about to ask for a coffee when the woman's face went completely white. Her eyes twitched before she let out a terrified scream. Ikuto ears began to ring, and everyone else in the shop looked at him and began screaming also. People ran out of the store yelling the word "freak".

Ikuto would have been offended if he had not seen his reflection in the silver coffee maker. On his head were two soft black ears. He looked behind him, and sure enough, there was a matching black tail. He was indeed a freak. He to get somewhere fast, before anyone else spotted him.

And he knew just where to go.

* * *

><p>Amu let out a sigh of relief as she stood under the running hot water from her shower. Today was slightly better than yesterday. Tadase had actually talked to her, even after the whole pizza incident. So what if the conversation lasted for three minutes? It was better than nothing.<p>

_What am I thinking? Tadase won't go for someone like me.._

Amu looked down at her body. Sure, she was curvy, but she had no breast at ALL. Now that she thought about it, most of Tadase's closet female friends had perky boobs.

_Relax! Tadase isn't a pervert..not like.._

Her thought trailed off as she remembered the blue haired boy from last night. His messy blue hair, perfect abs..not to mention his soft lips. He was everything a girl dreamed of, and he'd came onto her of all people!

_I don't even know his name.._

Amu sighed and turned off the water. She pulled back the curtains and stepped out. The room was completely foggy, so Amu had to feel around the bathroom for her. She moved and touched a bunch of things she recognized before her hands felt something soft. It was to warm and smooth to be a towel.

_What..?_

As if reading her mind, a familar and annoying voice sounded from the figure.

"Hey Pinky.."

The fog cleared just enough for Amu to see who it was. As she expected, it was the blue haired pervert from before, only this time he had on a shirt. He was seated on the sink counter, and he had a playful smirk on his face. His eyes trailed up and down her body slowly.

Amu's face flushed as she realized she was still wet and naked. Not only did he sneak in her house, but he was taking advantage of her nudity too!

Her eyes widened before she let out an upset scream, which made the boy whimper and cover his ears.

_Not again..._

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter was a bit more..revealing I guess..<strong>

**Sorry I took so long to update, been a little busy..so anyways! Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So far, this story is turning out to be a sucess! I'm actually glad that you all love it(seeing as I got a negative view from my sister..pfft..Tadamu fans..) **

**Here is chapter 3! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Amu stared at the blue haired boy infront of her. She couldn't believe that he was in her bathroom, checking her out. Okay, well she <em>could<em> believe that, but the fact that he'd obviously broken into her home was enough to piss her off.

She was about to explode when she heard a loud knock at the door. This made the boy tense up, as well as her too.

"Amu..is everything okay?" It was her mother. Obviously she'd heard her daughter's scream and came to the rescue.

Amu glanced from the door to the pervert several times. What was she supposed to say?_"Hey mom! There's a perverted shapeshifting cat boy in my bathroom whose trying to seduce me?"_ That would earn her a trip to a mental hospital.

"Uh..y-yeah. I just saw my reflection in the mirror and got scared." She lied. It was a terrible one, too. Even _she_ didn't believe it.

"Oh, well if you say so.." Her mom said with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

Amu listened to her mother's footsteps as they got farther and farther away from the door until she heard nothing. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and stared back at the boy. He let a sly smirk spread across his face.

"Thanks, Pinky. I apprieciate it." He said in a casual voice as she wrapped a pink towel around her nude body. Amu began to softly yell at him until she noticed something swinging gently behind him.

_It looks like..a tail..?_

Indeed, it was a tail. A cat's tail, to be exact. Her gaze traveled to his head, and just as she thought, there were two black fuzzy ears to match.

It took every muscle in her body not to glomp him then and there. He was just too adorable!

"Um..?" He said, obviously feeling a bit thrown off by Amu's loving stare. She shook her head and slowly opened the door. She looked in every direction to make sure the coast was clear before leaving the room and walking towards her bedroom. The blue haired boy followed behind casually, as if he didn't care if someone say him walking out the bathroom with a girl. Amu sweatdropped. _Could he be anymore obvious?_

As if jinxing herself, she did one of Nikaidou's numbers and tripped over absolutely nothing. _Damn it!_

She expected to hit the hard wooden floor, but instead she landed in a pair of arms. Her face turned bright pink as she looked up at the boy, who sported his trademark smirk.

_Stupid pervert..him and that damn smirk. Absolutely nothing is funny! But..he did save me.._

Before she got too comfortable, Amu lifted herself up, grabbed the boy's hand, and hurried into her room. Once inside, she locked her door and leaned against it. She let out a heavy sigh before eyeing her new enemy. He was laying on her bed, playing with her pillows.

"What the hell are you doing here again?" Amu finally exploded, causing the boy to look up. He put down her pillows and stood up. He gave Amu a stare that completely paralyzed her. Then, he slowly made his way towards her.

A terrified feeling bubbled inside Amu. She knew how perverted he was, and for some reason, she couldn't move or walk away from him. All she could do was watch.

The boy stopped infront of Amu and looked down at her. He lifted her chin up so that she could see into his eyes. He let a small smile spread on his face before smashing his lips into her pink, soft, strawberry tasting ones.

Amu's eyes widened in shock. Once again, he was kissing her. But this time, it felt different..almost static.

The boy licked Amu's lips, begging for permission to enter. Without hesitation, she parted them and let his tongue explore her mouth. Once inside, she let her tongue fight for dominance, and ofcourse, his won. They playfully twirled them around each other for a few minutes, enjoying the taste.

To Amu's dislike, he pulled away for a quick breather. Then, he began kissing her neck softly. She let a small moan escape her lips, which made the boy continue what he was doing even more.

_This isn't right..Tadase..Rima..Mom and Dad.._

Amu tried her best to think of reasons to stop, but it felt so right! His soft lips kissing her body...

The blue haired boy moved to her ear, gently nibbling and licking the edges of it. Amu blushed as the boy whispered into her ear.

"I need you..." He said as his warm breath filled Amu's ear. Before(even if) she could respond, he snatched the towel from around her body. Once again, she was nude and giving him a chance to touch anything he pleased.

_Stop! This is going too far! You don't want to loose it like this, do you?_ A small voice in Amu's head made her come back to reality. She jumped back and ran into her closet. She slammed the door and held it tightly.

"Get out!" She hissed loud enough for him to hear. It was silent for a few moments, and Amu took the opportunity to get dressed. Then, slowly, she opened the closet door. She poked her head out and looked around. With a sigh of relief, she walked out, dressed in shorts and a plain white t-shirt.

"Took you long enough.." A voice said. Amu jumped a little before spinning around to see the boy leaning against the wall with his hands closed. He looked slightly annoyed.

"I thought I told you to leave.." She said as she glared at him. He let his eyebrow raise.

"You did..atleast three times already. I'm still here, so obviously i'm not going anywhere.."

Amu could have stayed and argued, but she needed to leave before anymore perverted things happened.

"You better be gone when I get back, or else i'm calling the cops!" She threatened before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Well..?" an irritated female's voice asked. The three men in black suits and black shades stared at one another, afraid to say a word.<p>

"Um..i-it seems that he has escaped.." One brave soul answered. The female took a sip of her tea, which made the other two back away. They knew what was coming.

"You see, we got the bullets mixed up with one of the ones that the scientists were currently working on and-"

The man was cut off as a tea cup smashed against the side of his face. The impact was hard enough to send his glasses flying and him falling to the floor. Blood trickled from the shattered peices of glass that were buried on the side of his head. Around the unconscious man was broken glass and a mixture of tea and blood. It looked like fruit punch.

The other two stared at their friend in horror. Poor Tom..he was such a newbie.

" I'm only going to say this once! Bring me Tsukiyomi Ikuto dead or alive, or _don't_ come back at all!" The female growled, which sent the other two men running out of the room. "And bring me some more tea!"

Amu sighed and stared at the television. Earlier, her and Ami were watching Wizards of Waverly Place, but her parents had come in, insisting on watching the news. Now Ami was up in her room, most likely playing with her barbie dolls.

_"The body of a clown was found two miles from the freeway.."_

Amu stared at the the red headed woman who was announcing the news for this week. She heard her, but she wasn't quite listening. Her mind kept going back to what had happened only a few moments ago. What came over her, and why did she let him take advantage of her like that? Maybe it had something to do with him being magical..

_"In other news, a teen by the name of Tsukiyomi Ikuto has gone missing." _A picture of a familiar blue haired boy appeared on the scream. This made Amu snap out of her thoughts and focus on what the woman was saying. _"The boy's father is concerned about his missing son, who has been gone for over five days."_

A small box appeared on the screen, showing a man with shaggy black hair. He was pale, and looked to be atleast over thirty-five. "_Please! If any of you see my son, tell him to return home..!"_ The man pleaded. After a few seconds, he dissapeared from the screen.

_"If you have seen or know of his whereabouts, please contact the police. This has been __Yukari Sanjo, reporting to you live from.."_

Amu quickly stood and rushed up the stairs and into her room, leaving her parents with a confused look on their faces.

_This can't be real.._

Amu swung her door open, only to see the run away laying on her bed. He looked surpised by the look on her face. Obviously, he expected her to be upset about him still being in her room. But the only thing he saw was confusion.

"Why? Why did you run away from home, Ikuto?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ciff Hanger! R&amp;R Please! ~<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so glad you all liked my story! I worked really hard on it, so it means alot to receive such praise~ Anywho, here is chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>Ikuto cringed as she said his name. He hadn't told her it yet, so how could she possibably know of it? And ontop of that, she'd found out that he ran away from home. He had to try and play it off. Yea, that could work.<p>

"Ah...I don't know what your talking about " He said cooly.

"Liar! I saw it on the news!" She countered. He cringed again as his plan back fired.

Had he thought that his face would be all over the news, he would have simply killed his stalkers weeks ago. Now he probably had them and the police on his trail. Just great.

"Your dad is looking for you.." the girl mumbled and took a seat next to him on the bed. Ikuto's eyes widened as she said this.

_So, that's the game there playing, huh? Guess i'll play too._

Ikuto sighed and ran his hand through his blue hair, careful of his cat ears. "It started about five weeks ago. My dad became an agressive alcoholic. He'd steal from me and my mom, leaving us with nothing. I'd let it go sometimes, but then things got worst. When I came home from school one day, I found my mom half beaten to death and him in some bed with some whore. I was so confused..I didn't know what to do. So, I ran away." He buried his head in his hands, fighting back tears.

He felt someone's arms wrap around him and there head lay on his shoulder. He looked up to see the pink haired girl, a frown on her face.

" I'm so sorry..." She asked. Ikuto sighed again and placed on of his hands on top of hers.

"Thanks, Pinky."

"Amu."

Ikuto looked at her. "Bless you."

The girl blinked and rolled her eyes. "No, my name. It's Amu."

"Ah, well then thank you, Amu."

* * *

><p>Amu stared at Ikuto with a frown on her face. What had she just done?<p>

_"You've helped a sad soul!"_

Amu's blinked. _Um..Hello?_

At that moment, she could have sworn she'd gone crazy. On her right shoulder was a small angel with blond hair wearing a pink dress with tiny angel wings on her back and a halo.

_"Think about it..He has no where to go, doomed to roam the earth in misery. Yet, you risk your life to help him."_

_M-My life? _

_"Don't listen to her! She's an idiot! All he's gonna do is use you like the whore you are and throw you away!"_

Amu turned her head, and sure enough, there was a small devil on her left shoulder. she had short black hair, a red two peice, and devil horns and wings.

_"Noo! El, think about it. He shared such a tragic life story with us. What would Jesus do?"_

Amu's eyes widened as the devil girl named El round house kicked the angel into the wall.

"Holy Shit!" She yelled, catching Ikuto's attention. He was looking at her like she was insane, and he didn't blame her. The angel and devil were gone, leaving her completely confused.

"You okay?" He asked, even though he looked to not really care. Amu nodded in response. "I'm going to bed." He mumbled and pulled the covers over his head. Within less than a minute, he was fully asleep, snoring loudy and rudely.

_What have I done?_

* * *

><p>Utau tapped her fingers on the table in front of her. Already an hour had passed, and still no Amu.<p>

"Where the hell is she?" Rima asked, picking up her cup of Sprite and taking a sip from the straw.

Yesterday, Rima and the others had planned on having a girl's day and going the mall . Unfortunatley, Yaya couldn't come because she was busy with ballet practice, so it would only be her, Amu, Nade, and Utau.

"Guys!" A tired voice yelled. Both the blondes turned their heads to see their pink haired friend running up to the table.

"You're late. " Rima growled, crossing her hands over her flat chest. Amu winced at the irritation in her friends voice.

"I sort of got distracted and-" Amu was cut of from her protesting as Utau stood. Soon she was joined by Rima, who still had her arms folded and was leaving the food court. "Wait, where's Nade?" Amu asked, trailing behind her friends.

Utau kept walking, not bothering to look back. "She said she'd meet up with us later."

The girls spent atleast an hour walking around the mall just for fun. Rima had suggested they go to the comic book store, but they quickly rejected it. Both Amu and Utau knew how their friend got when she read her gag. Sadly, the short blonde insisted on going, so she went without the two.

Amu sighed and stared at her friend. Sometimes, she was the most stubborn person in the world.

"Let's go already. I'm dying for a mud bath." Utau said, already heading towards the spa.

Amu sweatdropped and stared at her friend before going after her. Just for once, she wished that she would just wait.

* * *

><p>Rima pouted and walked into the comic book store. None of her friends understood her passion for gag. Okay, so she admitted that she had a slight problem, but only when people made fun of such priceless jokes.<p>

After searching and searching, she just couldn't find anything that fit her taste. Almost everything that was in the store, she'd read already. She was just about ready to give up when something caught her eye. There, sitting on the new release rack, was the new edition of [Insert name here]. Rima's jaw dropped, and within a flash, she was over at the counter with the comic in her hand.

"How much?" She said, slamming the comic on the counter and practically foaming from the mouth. The cashier trembled, afraid of the crazy blonde.

"T-T-Thirty dollars!" He mumbled and stepped back, lifting his hand to shield himself.

Rima bit down on her lip. She didn't have that kind of money on her right now, and she was sure if she came back tomorow, then the comic would be gone.

" I'll pay for it. " A familiar, sweet voice said. A pair of hands slid thirty dollars on the counter and gently took the comment. Rima's eyes widened as she turned to see her friend Nade standing behind her with a warm smile on her face.

"Nade. When did you..?" The blonde asked, not bothering to finish the sentence. Instead of answering, Nade gently took Rima's hand and walked out of the store with the paid for comic. The cashier stared in confusion, his arms still up defensively.

"C-Come again soon..."

* * *

><p>Amu sighed and slid into the mud. Strangely, it was relaxing.<p>

"This is just what I need." She mummered, earning and agreed nod from Utau, who was on the side of her. They sat in silence for a few moments before Utau finally spoke up.

"Hey, i've been meaning to ask; What's up with that hickey on your neck?"

Amu's eyes widened. She had completely forgot about that!

**~Flash Back~**

"Hai! I'll be there in a few minutes." Amu stated as she shut her cell phone. She was supposed to meet up with the girls within less than an hour.

"Eh..why are you talking so loudly?" Ikuto growled lowly, irritated from being woken up. Amu rolled her eyes, pulling an outfit out of her closet and setting it on her bed, trying to avoid Ikuto's body parts.

" I'm not. Besides, it's 3:30pm. You've been sleeping almost all day."

Ikuto sat up and scratched his cat ear free head. "I would have been up by now if you hadn't kept me up with your snoring..."

Amu blushed and glared at him. "My snoring? Did you hear yourself last night?"

She would have hit him with more insults had he not pulled her on the bed so roughly. Within the blink of an eye, he was already on top of her.

"Your always so mean to me. Why?" He asked, kissing her on her neck sweetly. "Is it because I accidently kicked you out of the bed last night? Or is it because you have feelings for me?" He smirked and started sucking on the left side of her neck.

" I-Ikuto..that hurts..!" She mumbled, trying weakly to shove the boy off, only to no avail. "I have to be somewhere..in.." She trailed off.

Once again, he'd won.

**~End Of Flashback~**

" Well?" Utau waited for her friends response.

_Damn! What do I say? Uh.._

" It's not a hickey! It's..um..a-a bruise!" She quickly made up th excuse. Utau's eyebrow shot up. " That's right! I fell out of bed this morning."

" Hell of a fall.." her friend commented, obviously not buying it. She decided to let it go though. There was a long pause before she spoke up again. "You know, Amu. Even though I may not seem like it, I really do care about you. We may not be the happiest of friends, but I want you to know that..you can tell me anything."

Amu looked over at her friend, a bit startled. Utau was never this nice, and if she was, she was usually joking. Yet, the pained look on her face said otherwise.

"Utau.." Amu mumbled. She smiled at her friend, her returned it. Somehow, the whole conversation made her feel bad, so she decided to remain quiet for a while, until the tension was gone.

* * *

><p>" So, where are the others? " Nade asked as she sat next to Rima on the bench located by the fountain.<p>

" They went off to the spa." She quickly answered, taking a bite of her chocolate chip cookie that Nade had bought her. " Fhey dishn't wamp to hwap." She said, her mouth full.

Nade fought back a giggle and stared at her friend, admiring her ever so. "You have a crumb on your face." she said, referring to the crumb on the side of her lip.

Before Rima could do anything, Nade had gently lifted her chin up and whiped it away with a napkin. For some reason, Rima couldn't stop herself from blushing. The only time they'd ever been this close was when Nade had offered to put on Rima's make up, and even then her face wasn't this red.

"There..we..go!" Nade said happily, letting go of the girl and smiling ever so brightly. Rima stared at her blankly. "Well then, what shall we do? How about shopping?" Nade stood and stretched.

"Ah..s-sure!" Rima stuttered and stood as well. The two went to a few of the clothes stores. Rima was (Forced) talked into trying on a bunch of clothes, which made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey, Rima! Try this one on!" Nade commanded, giving her friend an outfit. Rima could have died right there.

" B-But, that's..!" Rima tried to protest, but Nade had pushed her into a dressing room already.

"Don't come out until you're fully dressed!" She said, taking a seat one of the chairs outside the door. She waited for a few minutes before the door finally opened. Nade's face quickly heated up.

Standing in the door way looking embarrassed was Rima, dressed in a two peice pink bikini that had a ruffled top and skirt. On any other girl, this would look a bit childish, but on Rima, it fit her perfectly.

" W-Well?" Rima asked, standing straight up. Nade smiled and stood.

"Rima..you look beautiful. Now here, try this one on!" she ordered, giving her a bunch of outfits.

After Rima had tried on almost half the store, they had both decided to take a break and relax at the food court. The conversation started off talking about clothes and boys, but then one subject came up that made Rima want to scream.

"So, how do you feel about my brother then?" Nade asked, sliding the straw from her smoothie up and down, making squeeky noises.

Rima rolled her eyes. "What about him? He's annoying, and I hate his guts."

" Um..don't you think that's kind of harsh, Rima? " Nade asked, sweatdropping.

" No! He's a jerk and a pervert! You guys are so rich, yet unlike you, he goes around just handing it out like it's candy. And he's so nice to all those girls, even though they're all madly in love with him. It makes me sick!" Rima yelled, a bit to loudly, causing attention.

Nade sighed and stoped playing with her straw. "Maybe, Rima, he's just a little too nice with his money, as well as with the women. I think I speak for him when I say that he dosen't know how to say no, especially to you, Rima " She said, causing the blonde to turn red. " He admires you alot, yet he dosen't know how to tell you. So, that explains him going to the trouble of buying you nice things and acting extremely kind to you. You're a challenge, unlike most girls who just throw themselves at him."

Rima looked down and frowned. " But.., Utau's a challenge! As well as Amu! Why me?" She asked, standing up a bit too quickly and knocking her chair over. There was a long silence between the two before Nade stood.

" Let's go find the others, shall we?" Nade said cheerfully, skipping off towards the spa. Rima stared at her friend with confusion.

_What..just happened?_

* * *

><p>Nade waved to her friends before getting into the limo. After her conversation with Rima started to get emotional, she decided to end it as quick as possible. She didn't want to see someone that she cared so much about getting upset.<p>

The personal limo driver looked into the rear-view mirror, staring at Nade. "Ah, Master Nagi, did you enjoy yourself? Your sister sends her best regards." the elderly man said, starting up the car and driving off. Nade, or Nagi rather, smiled and took his hair out of it's high ponytail.

After once again being shot down by his crush, he started to go into a state of depression. Nade couldn't bare to see him acting in such a way, so she decided to switch for a day, meaning he would be able to spend time with Rima all day.

Even though he didn't consider it an ideal date, it still had been fun.

* * *

><p>Amu sighed and pulled into her driveway. After the talk with Utau, things had gotten kind of akward. She couldn't tell her about Ikuto because of the fact that people were actually on the look out for him. She knew Utau wouldn't tell, but what would she think of her?<p>

_Ugh, stupid neko. Come to think of it, he never told me how he became a cat.._

Amu dwelled over the fact as she opened the front door. As soon as she did, she felt all the air being sucked out of her lungs.

Standing at the doorway was her mother and father, both looking very pissed. Ami sat on the staircase, kicking her feet innocently.

"Amu Hinamori!" Her mother began with a terrifying tone in her voice. "You're grounded for life!"

_Busted.._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another chapter is done! Hope you enjoyed the slight RimaxNagi moment! Until my next chapter, R&amp;R!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Amu's eyes widened as the terrifying words left her mother's mouth. She couldn't have possibly found out about Ikuto, could she? Surely he was smart enough to hide himself while she was away.

" How many times do we have to tell you to clean your room before you leave this house? Your poor father almost had a heart attack!" Her mother started explaining. Amu looked slightly confused as her gaze switched over to her father, who was looking slightly green.

Without waiting for her parents to say anymore, she hurried up the stairs and into the bedroom. Her mother was yelling her name, probably offended by her daughter's sudden disrespect.

As soon as Amu opened the door to her room, her jaw dropped. Everything was everywhere. Shirts, Shoes, Pants, Dresses, Shoes, Bras, Pantinies, and even tampons(Yes, she's old enough to have a period in this story -_-)

She couldn't believe how much of a mess her room had become. It had been clean when she left.

As she dwelled on the fact a little longer, she realized something was missing. A certain blue haired something, to be exact.

Amu glared at the open window as the curtains fluttered lazily.

"Ikuto..."

* * *

><p>Utau sighed and walked into the convenience store. After having a talk with Amu, she was in desperate need of a Snapple. It was a little addiction she had, drinking one almost every minute. Her family thought it was unhealthy ; She thought it was better than her drinking or smoking.<p>

As she rounded the corner and headed towards the fridge for her drink, she caught sight of a blue haired boy staring at two bags of chips. He had on a hat, shades, and a long coat, which made her wonder a if he was planning to steal something.

Her thought was quickly cut off as he picked up some cheetos and walked over to the counter to pay for it. Utau watched him closely, until something unusual caught her eye.

Poking out from underneath his coat was the tip of something black. It wiggled a little on it's on every now and then.

Utau's face quickly turned red as she thought of the things it could be._ Maybe it's something who uses to torture his playmates..Wait, what if he's into bondage or something?_

As more things popped into her head, the boy turned and walked out of the store. After about two minutes, Utau quickly gained her senses and followed the boy out, completely forgetting to get her Snapple.

Once out, she quickly scanned the streets for blue hair until she spotted some going down the sidewalk. After getting in her car, she slowly began following him, making sure not to get too close.

She wasn't exactly sure why she felt the need to follow the boy. Maybe because he made her curious, or possibly because she thought he was cute.

_Wow..stalking a possible love interest. This is why you're single, Utau..._

* * *

><p>Tom sighed and rubbed his bandaged head. He'd gotten a broken neck and several scars on his face.<p>

_And all because of a stupid teacup..._

Right now, he was on his way to pick up one of his bosses long time business partners, and he was under no means to screw it up. As he reminded himself of this, his bosses words rang in his head.

_Don't screw it up you cunt! If you do, your neck won't be the only thing thats broken! Understand?_

He winced at the thought of being hit with a million teacups.

Why couldn't he stand up to her? He was bigger then her, which meant that he could squash her like a bug, considering her father would probably kill him afterwards.

That being thought, he really considered being a man and growing some balls.

* * *

><p>Rima smiled as she thought about her day with Nade. For some strange reason, she'd really enjoyed it. To make matters even better, her friend had called over an hour ago and asked if she wanted to do it again tomorow. She said yes, of course, and was already looking for something to wear. She'd turned down alot of cute clothes, since for some reason she wanted to come off as sexy.<p>

_Calm down Rima..it's not a date..it's just a day with Nadeshiko._

Rima's face instantly heated up as she thought about what would happen if it really _were_ a date. Maybe they'd end up holding hands, or kissing, or..

_Wait. Nade's a female..why am I thinking about her in this way? There's no way i'm into that kind of stuff!_

It was just like in one of the mangas she'd once read. It was yuri(Duh) and the things that they did made her scared to sleep over at Amu's house for at least a month.

Immediatly, she began to freak out as more images popped into her head.

* * *

><p>Amu sighed in relief as she finished cleaning her room. Her clothes were neatly but away, as well as her braq and panties. Her tampons were thrown out and replaced with fresh ones (There's no telling what Ikuto could have done with them) Her bed was made, and the room smelled like sweets.<p>

As she flopped on her bed, she could hear someone tapping on her window. Knowing all to well who it was, she looked up to find Ikuto standing there with his usual expression. She must have looked extremely pissed, because when Ikuto looked at her, he seemed to flinch.

Reluctantly, she sat up and opened her window. She backed up so that he could climb through. Without cleaning his foot prints off the made bed, he took a seat at Amu's desk chair.

After ten minutes of akward silence, she quickly decided to finally release her rage on him.

"You jackass! How dare you go through my stuff? What were you thinking? People are looking for you, so why the hell would you go out in public?" She yelled low enough so her parents wouldn't hear her. She was in enough trouble with them.

"I was hungry.." He said in monotone, opening his large bag of cheetos and taking one out to much on it.

Amu was about to continue her lecture when her phone rang. She automatically answered it, only to be meet by a stream of yelling and babbling.

" Rima, calm down! What happened?" She asked her friend on the other side of the phone. " So what if your thinking of her? Wait, you mean in _that _kind of way? Why?" Amu continued with a wave of questions. Ikuto sat there, an innocent expression on his face as he watched her walk back and fourth, her cheeks getting redder everytime she stopped.

Man, he'd kill to know what they were talking about...

* * *

><p>Utau stared in disbelief as she sat in her car, which was parked across the street from Amu's house. The boy that she'd been stalking had just went inside, after Amu allowed him to.<p>

She knew that her pink haired friend was acting strange, but took her completely by surprise. She'd thought that she was probably being abused or something, but she didn't expect to find out that her friend was already having sex with some guy who was possibly into bondage!

What her her even worse was that Amu made no effort to tell her about it, even after she'd told her that she'd always be there for the pink haired girl.

After knowing her for so long, she'd thought that her friend would be comfortable enough to tell her about something this important. Obviously, she was wrong.

_Amu..._

After a few minutes of staring and thinking, Utau started her car and drove away from the house as quickly as possible. Her mind was made up.

She would confront Amu tommorow.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sooo sorry for such a long wait...My computer is being attacked by a virus, so i'm using my sister's laptop to write. I hate this chapter with a passion, I feel like it wasn't my best because it's short and rushed. I hope you guys find this interesting though..(I hate that there's really no cliff hanger here! :( )<strong>

**I'm a little late, but I hope you all have an awesome holiday! :)**

**(Important fact)**

**Snapple's are beast..try one :p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so it's been a while since my last update((a LONG while) and I hope that most of my viewers haven't lost interest in this story. I could spend the entire time apologizing, or I could just skip to the story. Since the second sounds better..let's begin! :)**

**Also, im making a slight change. Instead of Nade (Nagi) and Rima spending a day together, their actually having a sleep over. It seems like a more appealing situation.**

Nagishiko stared at the phone that he'd thrown on his bed. Had he really just done what he'd thought he had? Did he really invite his big time crush to spend the night with him?

No, he'd invited his crush to spend the night with his sister. The person his was pretending to be. Why? Because his sister, Nadeshiko, was away on business with their parents, and rather than tell her friends like she asked him to do, he decided to keep it his little secret.

He was utterly digusted by his actions, but how else would he get to spend quality time with Rima? She was one of Nade's closet friends, yet she couldn't stand to be around him. This was his only chance to truely have a conversation with her without her calling him a player.

Without giving it a second thought, Nagi turned a slowly made his way towards his sister's room so he could find somethign to wear for the night.

Utau sped down the street furiously. She couldn't believe that her own best friend didn't trust her. It was one thing to lie about something small, but this big? Did her parents even know she was keeping a boy in her room? Did she even _know_ him?

A red glowing light caused the blonde to slam down on the breaks, nearly causing the black Nissan to flip over. Strangely enough, it didn't seem to frighten her. Her mind was some where else.

**Flash Back~**

Utau stared at the large crowd that cheered for the act being showed to them. People were throwing roses, others were snapping pictures and catching the moment on flim, most were just cheering like crazy.

She couldn't do it. There was no way she could get out there and perform for all those people, much less follow after such a tough act. The only reason she'd signed up for the competition was to prove to an upperclassmen that she was in fact talented. Now she regretted it.

To deep in thought, Utau almost pissed herself when she felt the curtain being opened wider. Before she knew it, she was face to face with a girl who was slightly taller than her and had violet colored hair. She wore a black mini skirt, pink tank top, black leather jacket that stopped midway, and black ankle boots. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. It was the same girl who had made her enter the competition.

"Hmph. So you really did show up. I'll give up credit kid, but you should quit while you have the chance. I'm not exactly the easiest show to follow, and wearing _that_, there's no way you'll even come close to up staging me." the girl snickered rudely as she shoved passed Utau and disappeard behind the back.

Utau looked down at her outfit. She was wearing white flats, a sky blue dress that stopped above her knees, and a white long sleeve sweater that was unbottoned. Her hair was pulled into curly pigtails and her huge circular glasses sat proudley on the bridge of her nose. She was nothing close the sexy.

_'Maybe I should give up. She's more prettier and talented than me..."_

"Utau?" A familiar voice caused the blonde to cringe. As she turned, she saw exactly what she was expecting. There, standing in a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers was Amu Hinamori. Her short hair was pulled into messy pigtails, and a band-aid was placed on her forehead. "I didn't know you entered the talent show."

Utau wanted nothing more than to claw the girls eyes out. She'd rather be out there in front of the giant crowd than standing here with her.

The sudden thought of everyone eyes staring at her made her want to puke.

It must have been written all over her face, because the pinkette's quesionable expression turned into one of worry.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" she asked. Utau wanted to curse her for acting like she cared, but it really did seem like she did, so without thinking, the blonde pointed to the stage. " What? The crowd? Here, i'll show you something."

Amu made her way over to Utau and slowly began breathing in and out. Her eyes were closed, but she seemed to be at peace.

It seemed to last forever, but she finally opened her eyes and looked over at Utau with a smile. "Just relax, and you'll do fine."

The older female stared at the pinkette as if she were crazy. Surely, it wouldn't be that easy.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, Utau Hoshina!" the announcer bellowed, causing the the crowd to erupt with hand claps.

Meanwhile, Utau was more nervous than ever. It was her turn, and she just knew she was going to screw up. "Easy, just breath..relax.." she whispered to herself, surprised to find herself repeating Amu's words. She turned her head slighty to see the girl looking at her with hope in her eyes. She mouthed _Good Luck Utau_ and smiled bigger than ever, if that was possible. Utau rolled her eyes in annoyance, but deep down inside, she wanted to hug the girl and thank her for the support.

Without keeping the crowd waiting any further, Utau stepped past the curtains and onto the stage.

**Flash Back End~**

Utau bit down on her lip. Ever since that fateful day, the two told each other everything. Whether it was about a crush or problems at home, they both knew about it.

So how had this important detail managed to slip?

A loud, peircing horn snapped Utau out her thoughts. She looked up at the light to see it was green. Behind her, about twelve cars were waiting, angry drivers in them. They were all cursing and yelling at her.

Angry at both Amu and the impatient drivers, she stepped on the petal, causing the tires to screech madly, and drove off, her middle finger hanging upright out the window for everyone to see.

Yaya stood outside the dance studio and waited for her ride. Today hadn't been the best day for her. The elderly who had encouraged Yaya to dance since she was five had recently passed away, and her new teacher wasn't too fond of her. In fact, Yaya was pretty sure the woman hated her guts. The day she'd arrived, she'd showered all the other students with love and compliments. All except for a certain pig tailed girl.

Thunder crackled in the air, almost scaring Yaya to death. Just a few seconds later, rain began to pour down hard. Everyone around her seemed to immediately cooperate with the weather and pull out an umbrella. However, she just stood there, getting soaked and wet, all because she had forgotten her umbrella at home.

It seemed like ages as she stood in the cold, wet rain waiting for her parents. The last time she'd checked her watch, it was 10:00PM, and classes had let out at 7PM. She was just about ready to walk the three miles to her house when she felt the rain stop.

No, it didn't stop. There was an something blocking it from hitting her. She looked up to see a dark umbrella, and even more unusual, was someone holding it.

Standing only a few inches taller than her was a boy with dark green hair and a pair of round glasses. He was wearing a long brown coat, which at first led her to believe he was a flasher, but dismissed the thought when she spotted a small peice of the hem of his pants.

The stranger smiled at her as if they'd been friends forever, and it didn't look like he was more than a few months older than her. So, she just assumed she knew he was and went with the flow. A person this kind couldn't be bad.

Could he?

Rima stepped out of the shower and quickly dried herself off. She couldn't keep it in much longer; She was extremely excited about spending a night over at Nade's house and the huge smile on her face showed it. Sure, she'd been over to the girl's house before, but she hadn't had much fun because Nagi kept bothering her.

Her smile soon disappeared as she thought of Nagi bugging her almost every five seconds about going on a date, or going for coffee. Of course, she'd declined the offer, probably much harsher than she should have been. But she didn't care. The way he just threw his money around like it was candy , he deserved the worse treatment ever.

Rima sighed. Why couldn't he be like Nade? She spent her money wisely, and only used it in a time of need.

As soon as she started naming the difference between the twins, her cell phone rang. Thinking it was Amu, she answered it and began rambling.

"Finally! It took you forever to answer. So about my problem.." She started, but was cut off by a voice that made her spine run cold.

"Rima?" It was Nade! " Um..I was just checking on you. Do you have all your clothes and things?" she asked, her voice coming out smooth.

Rima almost didn't notice it was her because she'd called from an unknown number. " Y-Yes! I'm getting in the car right now." she mumbled. They said their goodbyes and she hung up the phone. Then, very quickly, she got dressed, grabbed a few clothes, panties, her toothbrush, and hurried outside to get inside her green volkswagen beetle that she utterly adored.

Within ten minutes, she was pulling into the driveway of the Fujisaki mansion. It was even bigger than she remembered. There were two black limos that took up most of the space, and a black hummer.

She slowly got out of her car and made her way to the door. Giving the bell a gentle push, she waited a few minutes before someone answered the door.

Dressed in a maid outfit that stopped above her knees was a woman with long purple hair that was in a braided ponytail. She wore the round glasses and a maid headress on her head. On her feet her black flats.

" Welcome. has been expecting you for quite some time." she said monotone.

Rima stared at the woman a bit confused. She didn't know Nadeshiko's father very well, and she doubted he even gave a thought about her. The only other male in the house was Nagi, and he couldn't have known about her coming. Right?

**Phew! It actually took me a while to put this chapter together.(As you can see)there isn't any Ikuto in this chapter, and hardly any Amu. I thought the other characters needed some time to shine(especially Nagi/Nade and Rima). **

**And about Utau's whole look during the talent show..she was a kid, and to me, it's seemed to suit her better.**

**Hm..I guess nothing else really..**

**Until then, R&R ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Rima stared at the maid for what seemed like an hour. Though she'd already been given permission to enter the home, her feet refused to move. The woman's slight smile began to fade into a frown, probably thinking she'd offended the little blonde.

Before the maid could give her apologies, a second figure appeared on the side of the purple haired woman, making Rima let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Oh, you made it." Nagishiko beamed, trying his best to maintain his sister's elegant attitude. "Follow me, i'll show you where you'll be sleeping tonight."

Nagi turned and began walking towards the long stairs leading to the bedrooms, knowing that Rima wasn't far behind. However, a load grunt caused him turn.

" Bitch, didn't I say I could carry my own stuff?" " Rima growled, trying to yank her bag of useful things from the determined maid.

" No, I_ insist_." The woman hissed, gripping the luggage more violently.

Nagi watched in horror. He was worried for the her. The maid, that is. Rima was known for her semi-rudeness, but most feared her because of her anger. There had been a rumor that a dog once bit her. Afterwards, the canine was barking from it's ass.

As fast as he could, Nagi threw his arm around Rima's waist and tugged her gently back, causing the surprised blonde to let go of the bag. Then, very gracefully, he grabbed her stuff from his maid's hand, leaving her looking half stunned.

" Calm down" He whispered gently in his crushes ear, handing her the luggage that she'd almost killed to have.

His heart did little flips as he saw a blush creep onto Rima's face. Maybe she was finally starting to feel the same way he felt about her?

" Right..sorry Nade." She said, her tone apologetic.

Nagi felt something crack inside him. His heart. How could he had already forgotten about the whole twin switch? He was supposed to act like Nadeshiko, and she'd never be this close to Rima. Right?

A clear of the throat snapped the two from their conversation as they looked over to the maid, who still stood with an annoyed look on her face. Rima must have gotten upset, because she gripped onto her friend's shirt rather tightly. Nagi, on the other hand, was glad for the interruption. Things were less awkward now.

" _Ahem._ If you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to.." She mumbled, turning and heading towards one of the doors that Rima assumed leaded to no where.

Nagi sighed and let go of the blonde after he realized his arms were still wrapped around her waist. He thought her heard whine, but the look on her stern face dismissed the thought. Once again, things were awkward.

* * *

><p>Rima stared at her friend's bedroom, shocked by how it looked. She'd expected it to be more..old fashioned and traditional. Instead, it was actually very moderate and girly. She had a light purple queen size bed spread with pink flowers printed on it. A ton of pillowcases matched the covers, and on the shelf above were a dozen stuffed animals. The whole room smelled like Nadeshiko; Blossoms and sugar.<p>

" Here's where we'll be residing for the night. Unless, you prefer otherwise?" Nagi asked, hoping she'd change her mind. He hadn't slept in Nade's room since he was five, and that was only when he was too scared of the dark. His hope was crushed though; Rima had chosen to stay in the room, probably because it appealed to her more.

He sighed and turned towards his sister's dresser. Sadly, the most awful downside to this was him having to wear his sister's clothes, although he didn't mind much anymore. He kept having to remind himself that it was a temporary thing and not some growing fetish.

Quickly, her grabbed some pajamas and turned back to see why Rima had gotten so quiet. What he saw made all the heat rush to his face.

She was naked!

Well, she still had on her bra and panties, but this was the most skin he'd ever saw on her.

"R-R-Rima! What are you d-doing?" He stuttered, mumbling over his words like an idiot. He must have been louder than he thought, because the petite blonde jumped as if she'd saw a snake slither past her feet.

"I'm just changing! W-Why?"

Nagi tried hard to slip back into Nade mode, but it was no use. The more he stared at her flawless body, the more he felt attracted to her. He had to get out of here._ Quick_.

Acting on impulse, he fled the room, leaving a confused and shocked Rima behind him.

_"Dear God. What has she done to me?"_

Right now I was in the bathroom, my back leaning against the door for support. My first thought was to hide here until I calmed down, but just imagining her, stripping herself of the teasing undergarments made me want to go back and blow my cover right then and there. God, the things I do to her..

A loud beating on the door made me snap out of my perverted thoughts. Someone was knocking, and I had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Nade? Are you okay in there?" Rima asked, her voice full of concern. I was about to open the door, then I noticed _it._

Standing there, happy as can be, was my penis. Apparently, i'd liked Rima's body more then I thought.

"Ugh, yeah! Everything's fine," I said, my voice betraying me as it cracked a little. "I'm..uh..just going to take a shower!"

I stood there for a few minutes, waiting for footsteps. Finally, after a few tense moments of silence, I heard the sound of feet gently slapping against the floor, fading as they got farther away.

"_Great..now she thinks I don't want her here."_

Since I had already told Rima I was taking a shower, I might as well make a believer out of her. Besides, I needed a nice cold one, or else someone was getting laid tonight.

Regardless of how freezing it was, I forced my body to stay under the chilly stream until my friend went down, and boy, he was a fighter.

When I finally did get out, I reached around for my clothes. Then, like a bat to the nuts, it hit me.

I'd left Nade's clothes in the room with Rima.

I couldn't call for her to bring them, because then i'd have wasted my time in the shower. So, I was going to have to get them myself. Grabbing a large towel from the rack, I quickly wrapped it around myself and exited the bathroom. Slowly, I made my way to my sister's room, praying that Rima had fallen asleep or something.

But no. There she was, sitting on the bed holding one of the stuffed animals. She looked worried, and my first thought was that she was upset with me and wanted to go home. But, once she caught me staring, the most adorable smile spread across her face.

"Finally! I've been waiting for you for almost an hour." She said, throwing the poor teddy bear to the side and standing up.

'_She_ _waited for me..?'_

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" she tilted her head slightly to the side, and I could feel myself getting horny all over again.

Snapping to my senses, I quickly grabbed Nade's clothes and hid in the closet. Thank god it was a walk-in.

"Nade..?" I could hear her coming towards the door. Panic arose inside of me.

"Don't come in! I mean, I hate changing in front of others..so..yeah." Good. Greatest lie of the evening.

I quickly got dressed and was out the closet just in time to see Rima getting settled in the bed. She looked so tired and peaceful. I wanted nothing to change, but she had other plans.

" Ugh..sorry Nade..But i'm a little tired. I think i''m going to go to bed." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

My heart sunk. I was actually looking forward to doing whatever it was girls did at sleepovers. Luck was not on my side tonight.

'_Fucking Boner..'_

With a sigh, I crawled into bed with Rima, making sure to keep an appropriate distance. We lay there for only a few minutes before the second worse thing happened. Well, actually, it was a blessing.

Rima had threw her arms around me, her body pressing against mine. It was like heaven! I could feel the warmth of her body, smell the honey sent she carried all the time. Her hand traveled up my shirt, and panic started rising. Sure, my sister had small breast, but I didn't have any at all.

"Rima, wait!" I yelped. Much to my luck, she stopped, removing her hands gently. I breathed a sigh, a little too early.

Her hands traveled to my face, and before I knew it, we were sharing a passionate kiss. I was shocked! Not only by the sudden embrace, but more from the fact that Rima had gotten her tongue into my mouth and was wrestling mine. Part of me enjoyed it, while the other wondered where she learned to kiss like this.

On their own, my hands found their way to Rima's sleepwear, which was just an oversized t-shirt that had _Nyan Cat_ on it. My left hand moved up her leg, while the other had found it's way around her waist. I finally understood what was happening, so I returned her kiss, our tongues now having their only little match. I squeezed her thigh a little, causing her to let out the most cutest moan ever. That's when I lost it. My hand found it's way towards her panties, and I gently began rub her sex threw them. Her faced turned a bright pink, and she squirmed a little as I began to pick up speed. God, she was so wet! I could feel myself getting excited once more as I pulled away from her lips reluctantly. Then, she said it.

"Mmh! That feels so good, Nade."

My mind went blank as every part of me stopped. I pulled my hands away and actually stared at her for the first time. She sleeping! And on top of that, she was having a dirty dream involving Nadeshiko.

Feeling my heart once again break, I turned over to my other side, facing away from the girl, who was now asleep yet again.

My brain raced, everything making more sense to me. She had no control over what she was doing, so i'd just violated her. It was just a dream to her, so it wouldn't mean anything if I had brought it up. She had no idea she was making out with me, she thought I was Nade. And maybe the most important thing ever.

She was falling for my sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that. God knows it took forever to right. Sorry, there was no Amuto in this chapter, i'll make up for it. Just to make sure that no one is confused, Nagishiko is still pretending to be his sister, Nadeshiko. Until then, R&amp;R<strong>

**PS: It would mean alot to me if you guys read my new story. It's a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic, so any hedgehog fans, feel free to read. Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, after months of neglect, i'm going to make an attempt to continue this story(even though I really don't want to)**

* * *

><p>Nagi sat at the breakfast table, sipping his coffee nervously. He had no idea when Rima would wake up, and frankly, he wasn't looking forward to it. Not after what happened last night..<p>

"Would you like some pancakes, master?"

He shook himself to realization and looked up at his maid, the same one that had got into a little conflict with Rima yesterday. She had her glasses sitting neatly on her nose, and there wasn't a wrinkle on her outfit. In her hand, she held a plate of freshly cooked flapjacks.

"No thanks, Himeko. I'll just stick to coffee."

The woman hesitated for a few minutes, which made Nagi extremely uncomfortable. Finally, she gave a huff and walked back into the kitchen at a very dramatic, slow pace. Nagi breathed out a sigh and sat his cup down onto the table, staring into the brown liquid as his mind began to race.

_That thing..that happened between Rima and I. It was a mistake..there was no way she'd willingly do that with me. Wait, does that mean that..I..I raped her?_

Nagi winced and stared at his hands, cursing and envying them for what they had done.

_But she enjoyed it, so technically that wasn't rape. _

He cheered up a little at the thought that it wasn't his fault.

_Yea, only because she thought I was Nadeshiko..._

Nagi sighed again, this time loudly, as he slammed his head against the oak wooden table, careful not to spill his coffee. What had he gotten himself into?

"Nadeshiko?" the familiar voice almost made him piss himself right where he sat. He lifted his head slightly to see a lovely blonde standing in the door way, rubbing one of her eyes like a little kid. Even though it made him seem like a pedophile, he was completely turned on by her actions. In fact, he could feel himself getting a boner.

_Down, Boy!_

"U-Uh..good morning Rima-chan! Did you sleep well?"

A thick layer of red covered the blonde's cheeks, and Nagi almost blew his cover right then and there.

_So..she knows what happened?_

"Um..well, yes-I mean no! Um..can I-I tell you something?" she stuttered cutely, pulling back a lose strand of blonde hair. Nagi almost broke his legs as he fumbled trying to get out of his chair. He was extremely eager to hear what she had to say, because if it was what he thought, then he'd be know what kind of feelings she had for him, and finally come clean.

"Yes, Rima-chan! Tell me anything!"

She looked down at her feet, curling her toes under and out repeatedly. "Well..last night, I had this dream, and in it, I saw..you.." Nagi bit down on his bottom lip. "And you and I were..um..hanging out. Everything was fun and all, and I really enjoyed being with you.."

_Now is my chance..while she's in a good mood_.

" Rima, there's something I-"

"And then_ he_ showed up."

Nagishiko's heart suddenly stopped. He didn't need to ask her who she was talking about, because he was pretty sure it was him.

" Nagi just showed up out of no where and ruined everything. We were having so much fun..I swear, the next time I see him.." she clenched her fist, and anger was easily seen in her eyes. "Oh, i'm sorry, Nade. What did you want to say? Wow, you look as pale as a ghost.."

Nagishiko stared at his crush, his jaw dropped. The room had suddenly became freezing cold, and he was more afraid of Rima now than he had ever been in his life. There was absolutely no way he could tell her the truth now. He'd just has to keep acting.

Realizing that she was still waiting on an answer, he put on his most kindest smile he had. "N-No Rima-chan. I just wanted to say that you look very beautiful today."

* * *

><p>Saaya sighed and sat at her desk, sketching the picture that had come to her mind. It was Ikuto of course, and in the picture, he was looking right at her, a single rose in his hand as if he were proposing it to her. Although it was just pencil and paper, he still made her heart melt.<p>

" Ikutooo! Why? Why did you leave me here all alone?" she thought about the many times he'd claimed to love only her, the times he'd promised to never leave her side. He'd always seemed to mean it, up until he disappeard, that is.

Suddenly, she found herself mad, full of hatred and regret. She stared down at the drawing and snatched it up, balling it up and throwing it at the bin like it was completely worthless, which at the moment, was. Imagining Ikuto was fun, but having the actual one was even better. Why she drew pictures of him, she didn't know. It only put her heart through torture and made her upset.

" Liar..I trusted you! You said you loved me, and only me. How could you just leave me?" She dropped to her knees, streams of water spilling down her pale cheeks. She crawled over by her trash bin and began to rock herself back and forth before picking up one of the many drawings she had drew of him. This time, it was of her and him, getting married. They looked happy, and Saaya suddenly craved that kind of joy. She smiled crazily and hugged the wrinkled paper to her chest.

"That's ok. He j-just got lost on the way to the store. Yea, that's it! He'll be back, and then we can get married, and have kids together, and live happily ever after, for ever, and ever, and ever..."

* * *

><p>Amu stared at the black cat who dragged himself all over her floors. He look releaved, but she, on the other hand, was far from it.<p>

" What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded, putting her hands on either of her hips.

Ikuto stopped and stared up at the pinkette, annoyance present in his eyes. "What does it look like? I'm scratchin' my nuts."

Amu bit back the urge to explode, knowing good and well that her parents would be angry with her yelling. Instead, she decided to tower over Ikuto. After all, in his current form, she was bigger. "Why? How about you use your hands or something?" she flapped her arms dramatically.

"First of all, they're called paws, and these paws have nails, which means if I even try to poke my balls, they're gonna' get shredded. Besides, i'd ask you to scratch them for me, but you might get carried away."

"Well, I have a solution for that. How about we just get you neutered?"

Ikuto hissed and continued dragging himself across the floor. "As if! How about you get your breast reducted? Oh wait, you don't _have_ any.."

That was it. Amu could feel that she was reaching her boiling point. Without giving it a second thought, she swung her foot foward heavily and kicked Ikuto into the wall, causing a loud thud and some of the pictures on the wall to rock. "Jerk!"

**26 Minutes Later...**

Amu stared down at her hands as she felt Ikuto's weight on the bed begin to shift. He was in his neko form, and he wasn't too happy either. Not because of the way he looked, but most likely because of the pain he felt. After she'd kicked him into the wall, he'd been unconsious for a few minutes, and ever since he'd woken up, he'd held a grudge.

"Um..Ikuto.." Amu tried, but got no response. She huffed and continued. "Look, I know I shouldn't have over reacted like that..and i'm sorry. But sometimes, you do stupid things that really piss me off, and you don't even care how that affects me, do you?"

Still, she got no response. She attempted to try harder. "I know you don't like me, and I don't really like you, but if you're going to stay here, we have to set some ground rules. I know you won't like them, and you probably won't follow them, but as long as you're living here, you'll need to acknowledge them. Ok?"

Once again, he didn't respond, which only made the pinkette upset that he ignored her. Before she lost the feeling of being a badass, she got up from her bed and headed towards the door. She was done talking to him, and she was pretty sure he thought the same of her.

Before her hand came into contact with the door knob, another beat her too it. She stared for a few seconds, then followed the hand to it's owner. Ikuto, who wore a white bandage that went around his head and over his left eye, smirked before locking the door. Amu tried to protest, but he leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips roughly. The pinkette was shocked, but only for a few seconds, because shortly after the kiss, he decided to violently throw her onto the bed.

"I-Ikuto! What did we just talk about?"

The navy haired teen chuckled and slithered onto the bed, pinning his prey down. "_We_ didn't talk about anything."

Amu watched as his nails began to grown longer. Then, as she half-expected, he used them to rip the shirt and shorts she was wearing. He stared at her body lustfully, and for a few minutes, she wondered what she looked like through his eyes.

"Since I couldn't use these for my ballsack, i'll just use them for something else.." He let one of his free hands roam the exposed parts of her body, earning a moan every now and then from her.

"Ikuto! It's daylight for Kami's sake!"

"So?"

"What if someone sees?"

"Let them."

"What if my parents walk in?"

"The doors locked. Besides, they need to learn about their future son-in-law sooner or later."

Amu's breath caught in her throat. Had the kick messed him up in the head or something? He sounded completely crazy right now. He must have realized that too, because he paused for a moment, his eyes widening.

"You..talk to much.." he said, making it come out as a sort of whisper. Before she could say anything, he kissed her again, this time, more passionate. He playfully nibbled on her bottom lip, tasting the sweet strawberry flavor. He pushed his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. At first, Amu refused, but as if acting on their own, her plump lips opened up, allowing his friend to explore her mouth. She sat that for a moment, not knowing how to react, until a slight shove from him made her cooperate. She moved her tongue around, and before she knew it, both of their muscles were wrestling with each other.

Ikuto must have liked it, because he purred into her mouth in a sexy fashion, causing her eyes to roll slightly. She was unaware of his moving hand until she felt somthing rubbing against the outside of her panties. Instantly, she pulled away and straightened, but Ikuto forced her back down.

"Ikuto..please, don't-"

"Shh.."

That was all he needed to say to calm her down. He moved his hand back to where it had been and began rubbing her clit through her panties, even though she was semi -wet already. Amu let out a soft moan as her body began to tingle. It was pathetic, but she'd never experienced this kind of pleasure in her life.

Ikuto smiled to himself and continued rubbing his prey until she was soaking wet. He repositioned the both of them so that she was sitting in his lap with her legs spread open. She was so into it that she didn't even care. Oh, if only she was always like that.

Ever so gently, Ikuto slid the white panties off of her and tossed them to the side. Then, he took his middle finger and index finger, and slowly began to rub her clit in circular motions, careful not to make it uncomfortable for her. He smiled at the reaction he got, when she trembled a little in his arms. Her legs spreaded more, and from then on, Ikuto was sure that he was free to do whatever he wanted to her.

He pulled away from her for a second to dip his two fingers in the juices coming from her and began rubbing again, only this time a little faster. Amu bit down on her bottom lip and tilted her head back, a red tint sitting on her face. Ikuto took his other free hand and began to play with her nipples, which were hard, but not enough.

Amu could feel herself losing it, and she was aware that Ikuto knew it. Everytime she moaned, he picked up speed, careful not to get too rough. She could feel his soft lips against her neck, and she could feel his tail rubbing up and down her sides, and she couldn't help to moan louder everytime his tongue came out to lick behind her ear.

"Amu? Honey, are you okay in there?"

The sound almost gave her a heart attack. It was her dad, and he was right outside the door! She tried to get Ikuto to stop, but he was too far gone. So, she tried to keep her moans down, but that only made them louder. A tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach made her body shake. Each time Ikuto kissed her neck, she could feel it getting more and more heavy.

"Ikuto..w-whats..?"

The neko smiled and sped up with what he was doing, fully aware of the man outside their door. "You're reaching your climax..I want you to cum for me.."

Footsteps at the door sounded. "Amu? Who are you talking to in there?"

Amu's face burned as her hips began to move on their own. He body began to shake ever so, and her vision began to blur.

"I-Ikuto..! " was the last thing she said before she felt something heavy release from her. Ikuto slowed down with his rubbing until he was at a full stop, although he was still kissing her up and down the neck.

"Who the hell is Ikuto? Amu, anwer me right now, or i'm coming in there! Damnit, where the hell is my spare key?"

Amu stared at the ceiling. She was on the clouds right now. Never had she felt such pleasure and adrenaline before! Never in her life had someone made her feel as good as Ikuto had just now, and the look on his face said he knew it.

"I'm proud of you, Pinky." He looked down at the pinkette and smiled, and she returned on to him as well. Then, on impulse, he slowly leaned down to kiss her.

He probably would have too, if it were not for the click of the door. It caught both of their attention, and they both turned to see the door opening.

" What's going on in here?"


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so so so so so so so so so sooooo sorry to you all. Everyone who liked this story, i'm sorry it took me so long to update. I completely understand if this story has been forgotten.**

**As always, sorry for any mispelled words or errors.**

* * *

><p>–<p>

It had all happened so fast. One minute, he was there, and now, he was gone, leaving her looking stupid and confused. The sound of the door flying open brought her back to her senses, but by then, it was far too late.

" Amu, what's going on in- Oh my god!" her father yelled the last part, backing out of the room and slamming the door shut. Amu squealed, pulling her yellow bed covers over her.

" Dad! I wasn't what it looked like.."

There was a silence at the door, then her farther spoke up. " Y-You're just going through a stage in puberty. Yeah, that i-it. Just nature taking it's courses..," he trailed off. There was another awkward silence before foot steps were heard, sounding like someone running away from her door.

Amu sighed in relief, rubbing the beads of sweat that had formed from her forehead. The closet door cracked open, and a sly Ikuto slithered out, his hands casually in his pockets. He looked as if her wasn't bothered by the fact that they'd nearly caught, which bothered the hell out of Amu.

" That was close, wasn't it? Now, let's get back to business." He said cooly, making his way back to her side, only to be stopped by a hand to the face. He stared at it for a few seconds with a very bored expression, then tilted his head to the side, only to find Amu staring at him with a furious expression.

"I don't think so! Thanks to you, my dad thinks i'm a masturbating addict! I've never even so much as touched myself!" she growled at him, trying to strike some fear, but to no avail. He just moved her hand away and stared with an amused expression.

"Wait, so you're saying you've never touched yourself before? Amu, you're almost a grown woman!" He said in between laughs. The pinkette's cheeks suddenly blossomed into red. She turned away from him, trying not to take it to heart. So what if she'd never touched herself?

Amu stayed in the same position for a few more moments, until Ikuto's laughter became to much for her. She'd had enough of him. He was always trying to seduce her, always getting her into trouble, not to mention always mocking her! Who did he think he was? It was _she_ who was allowing him to stay in her bedroom. Without her, he'd probably be back at home with his abusive father. How dare he treat someone as kind as her like crap?

Amu turned towards the laughing idiot, her eyes fully of anger and fury. Ikuto stopped his laughing instantly, his expression returning to it's normal one of boredom. The pinkette balled her fist, shutting her eyes tightly as words began to spill out of her mouth.

" I'm so tired of you. Every time I try to be nice to you, you act like a huge jerk! I'm nice enough to let you stay in _my_ house, sleep in _my_ bed! How do you repay me? By teasing me or going through my things! You think you're so cool, with your stupid blue hair and your cool expression," she made the same face he always made, adding the smirk to. Her voice began to rise, but she didn't care at all. " Well you're not cool! You think you can just come into my life and stomp all over my feelings with your big, muddy boots! It doesn't work like that.." She had now collapsed onto the floor, next to her bed. Tears were literally springing from her eyes.

Both she and Ikuto were shocked to see her getting all worked up over something so minor. He did nothing but stare down at her, watching as she covered her leaking eyes with both of her hands. He no longer carried the same, monotone expression as he always did. This one was more serious and concerned. He crouched down beside her, placing a hand gently on her shoulders. "Amu..I-"

She cut him off with a sharp response. "No, I don't want to hear it! Just get out of my house, you..you..abomination!" The words cut him deep in his heart. Not because he was shocked, but because he knew it was true.

He said nothing, but stood slowly to his feet. He stared at the female for a few more seconds before turning and heading over to the glass window. He opened it with ease, and with further wait, leaped out, into the busy day. The second he'd left, Amu's eye's had widened. What had she done? She got up from her spot on rushed over to window. Sticking her head out the window, she began calling out the neko's name, glancing at every corner for him. But it was no use. He was gone.

Little did either of them know, a certain someone had been watching the whole time. He smiled slightly, trying not to upset his broken nose any further. He lifted the black walkie talkie up to his mouth and spoke with calmly. "We found him."

* * *

><p>–<p>

Amu took a seat at her normal table. The cafeteria was noisy today, much to her dislike. She was sporting the world's worst headache, and the last thing she wanted to hear was a bunch of kids yelling across the room. She'd gotten no sleep last night due to her search for Ikuto. She'd searched in all the possible places he may be, starting with the dirty sex shop around the block. But he was gone. No where to be found. Not even a single trail was left in his wake. It was all her fault.

"Amu! Didn't you get my calls the other day?" The sound of Rima snapping at her brought her back down to earth. Today, her friend seemed more irritated than usual.

"Sorry, Rima.. I had problems of my own. What did you want to talk about?" Amu asked, waiting for her friend to answer. She was about to answer, until Nadeshiko and Utau took a seat a seat at either of her sides. Her face turned a shade of red, so she just pretended to take interest in the mashed potatoes sitting in the tray right in front of her. Amu payed no mind to this, and turned her attention to the other two females.

"Hey Nade, Utau." She beamed, earning a nervous hand shake from the twin and a scowl from Utau. "What's up..?" she asked, a little scared of what the answer might be. Neither of them answered, but did the same as Rima, only Utau was stabbing at her food.

The pinkette sweat dropped, hoping for a change in mood. To her luck, Yaya came on cue, sliding next to Amu with a huge smile on her face. " Amu~chan! Amu~chan! Guess what happened to me?"

" Gee, what hap- huh?" Amu paused and stared up at her friend. Utau had stood up from the table, her food knocked to the floor. Ironically, the commotion had caused multiple tables to stop their conversation and stare in curiousity. "Utau, what's the matter?"

"How could you not tell me about him..?" the blonde began, her bangs shielding her eyes. Her voice was low and threatening .

Amu stared in disbelief. Surely, she didn't mean Ikuto? How could she even know about him? No, she just needed to play it off. "I don't know what you're talking about." She began, chuckling lightly. Utau didn't buy it one bit, though. She slammed her hands down on the table hard, not capturing the attention of the whole cafeteria.

" Liar! I saw him leaving your room the other night..." the crowd erupted with gasps and whispers. Even her friends were looking at each other, despite Nade, who was staring down at her food.

It was Amu's turn to stand up now. At the rate this was going, the whole school was going to think she was a whore. " It's none of your business!"

Utau stumbled back, as if she had been hit with something. She quickly recovered, though. "So you admit you're sleeping with him?"

The pinkette bit down on her lip, her eyes quickly darting towards Tadase, who was staring directly into her eyes with shock and disappointment. She looked away and glared back at her friend. "Why are you acting like this?"

Before the blonde could shoot anything back, Rima stood from her spot. She glared at both of the girls with a stare that could freeze the devil himself where he stood. "Both of you! Calm down! Can't you see you're making a seen?" She gestured towards the crowd of people who were staring. " So what if she didn't tell you? You should discuss this on your own time."

It was Nadeshiko's turn to stand. She grabbed Rima's shoulder and turned her so that they were facing each other. Her eyes were filled with sadness and guilt. " Rima.I have to be honest with you. Sense everyone is spilling out secrets, I think I should too."

"Please, not now Nade. There's enough problems as it is." Rima turned away from her, facing the other two females again.

"No, Rima. You have to hear me out. Please."

"Not now Nadeshiko."

" I'm not Nadeshiko!"

The room instantly fell silent. All eyes were on the purple haired girl who claimed not to be who every one thought she was. Rima, however, kept her back turned.

" I'm not Nadeshiko..I'm Nagishiko." The crowd once again erupted with whispers and gasps. Rima began to violently shake. "She went off to America with my parents so she could study her dancing! I pretended to be her so that you would like me more. I wanted you to know me, to love me, without dismissing me before I could explain myself. But, this isn't the real me. I'm not my sister, and I never will be. I didn't think it was possible for me to fall deeper in love with you, but I did. The time I spent with you made me realize that if I came clean, then you'd forgive and accept me for me. I'm sorry for what I did, but it was out of love. You have to understand-"

In a matter of seconds, he was laying on the cold floor. Blood was dripping from his nose, and a broken tray was laying right beside him. His eyes blurred for a few seconds as his hands instantly went up to cover her nose. He slowly looked up to see Rima standing in front of him, tears spilling down her cheeks. She sniffed, then backed away.

"You liar.. I hate you! Don't you ever speak to me again!, " she yelled before taking off, past the whispering teens and out the door. Nagi stood to his feet, his hand still covering his nose as she went after her.

Amu did the same, calling out her friends name. She was stopped by Utau's harsh words, though.

"Where are you going now? To see him again?"

Amu said nothing, but turned to face her angry friend. She gave her a familiar look that she always gave when she was upset, then took off after her two friends. Utau, not wanting to look like a complete fool, took off into a different direction, leaving only Yaya sitting at the table, a sad, confused look in her eyes.

"But..what about Yaya's news?"

–

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! That took me a while to write. Anyways, I know i'm jumping ahead, but don't worry. We're no where near the end of the story.<strong>

**As always, Don't forget to R&R! :)**


End file.
